Interruptions
by TRIX19
Summary: The two of them just want their alone time! They just want to kiss and talk without anyone interrupting them! Well, that's not happening any time soon. Rated T for you know... things.
1. The Kiss Mark

**Okay, this is my first SAO fanfic... so yeah. I've been obsessing over the show lately and I've been trying to look for a funny but cute story about Asuna and Kirito... I found some but... I then had this idea. Sorry if it's bad... yeah... here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I'm bored."

The young couple sat on Kazuto's bed, bored out of their minds. It was a Saturday, a very boring Saturday. Kazuto's mother was at work while his sister Suguha was getting ready to go meet with her friend Shinichi, or in ALO, Recon. "We could go on ALO," Kazuto suggested to his girlfriend. Asuna shook her head violently.

"No," She started. "I don't have my NerveGear here." Kazuto groaned and laid down on his bed.

"Have any ideas?"

Asuna thought for a moment and looked over at her boyfriend. She then blushed suddenly and turned away, causing Kazuto to raise his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Nothing..."

"Asuna?"

Asuna turned to Kazuto, who was sitting up. "I... I just..." She blushed even more. "Well... we're all alone... and we have nothing to do..." Her face was extremely red now while Kazuto watched her, amused. "I mean... w-we rarely ever... ya know..." Soon after Asuna said that Kazuto finally understood what she meant. His eyes widened and he responded.

"Oh..." Kazuto said in a childish way. "Um... sure."

Asuna licked her lips and sighed. "Okay... um... okay!" She clapped her hands together and smiled at Kazuto. "Okay! Okay!"

"Okay...?"

"Okay!"

"So do we...?"

"Yeah...! I think... yeah..."

* * *

Suguha put on her flip-flops and opened the door. "I'm leaving!" She yelled. The fifteen year-old sighed and waited for a response for her brother. After a minute or two he finally yelled out an 'okay', causing Suguha to close the door and begin her journey to Shinichi's house. Sugu stared at the ground as she walked. Her black hair was in her usual hairstyle and she was wearing skinny jeans and a red sweatshirt.

"Sugu?" Suguha looked up to see Klein or Ryoutarou in front of her.

"Oh, hey Ry!" Suguha greeted. Ryoutarou smiled at her and greeted her back.

"Hey Sugu! Where's Kirito? Shouldn't he be with you?" Sugu furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a look.

"Why should he be with me...?"

"You're going to the party at the Dicey Café, right?" Ryoutarou asked the teenager.

Suguha shook her head. "No... I'm going to my friend's house. This is the only day we can hang out alone because his cousins are coming over in a couple of days." She explained, causing the red-head to nod. "Actually," Sugu continued. "I didn't even _know_ there was a party..."

"It's okay," Ryoutarou laughed. "We just planned it, so Kaz probably doesn't know about it either! That's why I'm here to get him!"

"Oh, okay!" Suguha smiled. "Him and Asuna-san are hanging out. So you can just go inside and get them."

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome! Have fun!"

And with that they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Ryoutarou ran inside the Kirigaya household and went up the stairs. The red-head stopped for a moment and eyed the doors in front of him. _"Which room is Kazuto's room again?"_ Ryoutarou walked slowly but then abruptly stopped when he heard a high pitched giggle; he then turned and opened the door of the room where he heard the giggle come from. He hesitated at first, but did it anyway.

His eyes widened as he saw Asuna, who had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing jean short shorts and a loose sweater, on top of Kazuto, who was wearing his normal black get-up, on Kazuto's bed _making out_.

To Ryoutarou's surprise, neither of them noticed him open the door. And instead of interrupting them or leaving, Ryoutarou decided to stay. And he didn't know _why_ he decided to watch, but he did.

He stared at the couple with wide eyes as they playfully kissed. Asuna's hands were in Kazuto's hair while Kazuto's hands were on her waist and on her neck. When Asuna pulled away for air, Kazuto pecked on her neck, causing the older one of the couple to let out a surprised squeal. "Hey! That's not fair! I thought I was on top!"

Kazuto smiled and continued to kiss her neck. He then continued down to her shoulders and pulled Asuna's sweater and her bra and tank top straps down to her arms. Asuna gasped as Kazuto kissed and sucked her bare shoulders, but then lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips.

As the two deepened their kiss, Ryoutarou's eyes widened when he looked at Asuna's shoulder._ "A hickey!" _He then looked at the couple, again.

The two lovers explored each other with their hands. And Ryoutarou noticed that. He especially noticed when Kazuto had his hands on the edge of Asuna's sweater. Ryoutarou eyes widened again. He knew it was time to stop.

The red-head cleared his voice loudly, causing the two of them to stop kissing. Asuna even went to the extent of falling off of the bed and standing up while Kazuto sat up on the bed dumbstruck.

"Uh... hey Klein..." Asuna mumbled, blushing madly along with Kazuto.

"Hey... um... Sugu let me in... uh... there's a party at Dicey Cafe... you guys coming...?"

Asuna nodded slowly and pulled Kazuto off of the bed. "Uh... yeah... lets go."

The three of them walked in silence, all unsure of what to say. Both Asuna and Kazuto were _still_ blushing, while Ryoutarou just eyed them. The red-head the licked his lips. "Asuna," He started, getting attention from both of the teenagers. "You have a kiss mark on your shoulder..."

Asuna's eyes went wide as she looked over at her left shoulder, which was still bare from when Kazuto pulled her sweater and her straps to her arm. The young teenager quickly pulled her straps back onto her shoulder along with her sweater, hoping that those would cover it. "You're so stupid Kirito-kun..." Asuna grumbled.

"I know..."

* * *

**IT WAS SO BAD I AM SO SORRY! So... yeah. Sorry if it was bad... I tried! And sorry if it was a little OC... I'm sorry! Was it bad? I don't know...  
**

**So basically each chapter is going to be about how someone interrupts them when they're kissing or when they're have cute moments. I will use their ALO/SAO names when they're in the video game and their real life names when their in real life. Also, at times people will call each other by their display names when they're in real life just because... it seems realistic if at times they did.**

**Also, some chapters might not be about them being interrupted... some just might lead off of another chappie. Like the next one will be about the party and Asuna's kiss mark. Haha... yeah... IS IT REALLY BAD?! PLEASE TELL ME!**

**I hope I did good... yeah... AND! -Asuna's outfit is on my profile!-  
**

**BYE!**

**:)**


	2. The Kiss Mark: Part 2

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! I thought no one would like it! Well, here's chapter 2! If you have any ideas on how people should interrupt Kazuto and Asuna or embarrass them leave comments or PM me! So, this chapter is just a follow up from last chapter. And I'll try to update this every Sunday or Monday... if I can! And since school for me is ending on June 5th I'll be writing like crazy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

The young couple along with their good friend Ryoutarou walked towards the Dicey Cafe. Asuna had her right hand on her left shoulder, hoping that no one would notice the kiss mark Kazuto _had_ to give her. Once the three of them got to the cafe, Kazuto held the door open for the other two, allowing them to walk in. Agil, or Andrew Gilbert Mills, looked up from his counter and smiled. "It's time you guys got here!"

Asuna, who's hand was _still_ on her shoulder, smiled. "Hey Agil! I didn't know there was party."

"Yeah," Andrew started. "Me and Ry just planned it yesterday, so there's a couple of people who didn't know about it," The dark skinned man explained. Kazuto nodded and him, Andrew, and Ryoutarou headed towards the males while Asuna walked over to the females. Keiko, or Silica was the first person to notice Asuna at that table.

"Asuna-san!" Keiko exclaimed, causing Rika, or Lisbeth to look up. Asuna smiled and sat down next to the two girls. The brunette then looked around the room and sighed.

"Wow," Asuna started. "It's a pretty small party."

Rika nodded once Asuna looked back towards them. "Yeah, the next one will most probably be bigger, seeing that maybe Klein and Agil might actually plan it a week ahead of time!" Keiko nodded in agreement, letting her pony tails flop around. While Asuna ordered her drink, Keiko observed her older friend and licked her lips.

"Thank you," Asuna told Agil as he walked away. Keiko then sighed.

"Asuna," She started, causing her two friends to look at her. "Is something wrong with you shoulder?" Asuna shook her head, rejecting the idea, causing the youngest one of the group to smile. "Oh really? Then why have you been covering your shoulder with your hand this whole time?"

Asuna's eyes widened as Rika smirked. "Asuna... what are you hiding?"

"Nothing! I... I'm just comfortable this way!" Asuna managed to spit out, causing Rika to raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Because that doesn't look so comfortable to me!" Asuna bit her lip as Rika and Keiko scooted closer to her. "Come on! We promise that we won't say anything!"

Asuna sighed and removed her hand from her shoulder. The other girls observed her shoulder and then gave the oldest one a look. "Uh..." Keiko let out. Asuna rolled her eyes and pulled her sweater and her straps down. Once the kiss mark was shown, Keiko burst out laughing. "Is that what I think it is?" Asuna blushed and pouted. Rika looked at Asuna.

"Did Kirito...?" Asuna nodded, which made Keiko laugh even harder. "When did this happen?"

"Right before we came here... and I mean it! _Right_ before we came here!" Asuna told her friends. Keiko finally seemed to calm down and questioned the hazel haired girl.

"So... you guys just stopped...?" Keiko asked. "But I thought that when you're in the groove you don't move!"

"Well," Asuna then blushed even more. "We kinda had to... you see... Ryoutarou kind of..." This time both of the girls burst out laughing, causing some of the boys from the other tables to look at them weirdly. Asuna glared at them, quite embarrassed.

"Sorry Asuna," Rika said after noticing her friends glare. "You have to admit, it's kinda funny!"

Asuna sighed and pulled her sweater and her straps back onto her shoulder. She then mumbled something so quietly that no one could hear but herself, "But I wanted to _stay_ in the groove..."

* * *

**I hope I did good! Next chapter will be a whole new story thing! I won't always make a second part of a chapter unless you guys tell me to or if I want to... i guess.  
**

**I made Keiko OC... sorry! Comment and favorite and such!**

**BYE!**

**:)**


	3. Blushing

**AWW! THANKS PEOPLES! And all of you fanfic writers, write for SAO fanfics! Please... i need more... gahsdfgoa;sfo  
**

**SO enough with my sadness of my new obsession (I'm starting to like SAO more than Doctor Who... is that possible?)... I just...**

**ALSO THANKS FOR THE IDEAS GUYSS! I'll use them and I'll dedicate the chapter to the person who gave me the idea! This chapter takes place right after Chapter 16 in the manga and Episode 10 in the anime. So... this is back when they were in SAO... hope you guys like it :))**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

The newly wed couple walked down the streets of the 50th floor of Aincrad.

"I still can't believe they let us take a break," Asuna mumbled as her and Kirito walked slowly next to each other. "I'm happy though," Asuna smiled at Kirito. "I'm very happy Kirito-kun."

Kirito smiled back. "Yeah, I'm happy too."

The couple walked in silence for a moment, that is until Kirito broke it. "Agil's shop is around the corner," He said. Suddenly, Asuna broke out into a sprint, causing Kirito to let out a high-pitched shriek. Asuna stopped running and looked back at her husband.

"Awahh~! I didn't know you could go that high, Kirito-kun!" Asuna teased. Kirito pouted as his cheeks became a bright pink. After seeing the look of Kirito's face, Asuna let out a giggle. "Aw! You look so cute!" Kirito blushed even more and sighed.

"I can't stop!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his cheeks with his hands. Asuna giggled even more and walked over to her husband.

"Come on Kirito! Lets go to Agil's!" Asuna said as she attempted to drag Kirito to their friend's store. Kirito walked along with his new wife and sighed.

"I wonder how Agil is going to react..." Kirito mumbled. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, he might be surprised..." Asuna responded as the two of them opened the door to Agil's store. Agil, who was presently eating a sandwich at his front desk, looked up to the sound of the door and smiled.

"Kirito! Asuna! Haven't seen you guys since the whole duel blade thing, how's it goin'?" Agil asked happily. Kirito and Asuna shared a look before Asuna yelled out the good news.

"WE GOT MARRIED!" Asuna squealed. Agil gasped and stared at the couple, dumbstruck. While Kirito blushed _again_ and hid his face. "See! Look!" Asuna then launched her left hand in front of Agil's face to show him the ring. Agil looked at the ring, then his sandwich, and then Kirito.

"When did _this_ happen?" Agil questioned as Asuna put her hands behind her back.

Kirito rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well... I was almost murdered."

There was a silence while Agil raised an eyebrows at Kirito. "Wow thanks Kirito! That really explains it!" He responded sarcastically. Kirito gave Agil a sheepish smile and blushed a bit more.

"Uh... Do I have to explain it right now...?" Kirito asked. Agil sighed and gave his younger friend a shrug.

"Fine!" The colored man huffed. He then leaned towards Kirito and whispered, "But you better explain the whole thing later!" Asuna licked her lips while Kirito explained their problem to Agil. The older man nodded. "Okay, I'll see if there is a good house that you guys can afford! Just wait a minute," And with that Agil walked to the other room to do his research.

Asuna bit her lip and looked at Kirito, who, when he saw his new wife looking at him, blushed. "Kirito-kun... you blush too much!" Kirito glared at the chestnut haired girl as she giggled. "Awww~ you're so cute!"

Kirito then smirked. "Asuna," He said, causing the teenager to look at him. "I know how to you make you blush."

Asuna's eyes widened when he said does words. "I don't like the sound of tha-" She was interrupted by Kirito, who grabbed her butt with one of his hands. Warmth rose to Asuna's cheeks as she stared at Kirito, who was enjoying the embarrassment she was going through. After seeing her cheeks suddenly turn bright red, Kirito crossed his arms around his chest and gave his new wife a sly smile.

"Oh yeah!" Asuna's voice cracked as she said that, causing her to blush more and Kirito laugh. The teenager glared at Kirito and sighed. "I know how to make _you_ blush!" Asuna exclaimed as she pointed at the 16 year-old in front of her. Kirito took a step closer to her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really!" Asuna responded as she took a step closer to him. They were a few centimeters apart when...

"Guys! I found the perfect-" Agil stopped and stared at the two teenagers who were staring at him back with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "Um..."

Kirito laughed awkwardly and took a few steps away from Asuna. "Uh... Um... how much is it for...?" Agil scratched his bare head and leaned onto his desk.

"Well... it's the cheapest one... and um... you guys will probably have to sell a few things..." Kirito nodded and looked at Agil.

"Uh... cool! Thanks!" And with that the newly wed couple walked out of Agil's shop. The young couple walked in silence for a minute or two. Asuna smiled and looked up at Kirito.

"Well Kirito-kun, it seems that Agil knows how to make us blush!" She exclaimed. Kirito nodded for a moment before grimacing.

"That sounds kinda weird..." Soon after he said that the older one of the couple scoffed.

"Ewww~! You're so perverted Kirito!" Kirito gave Asuna another sly smile.

"And I'm proud!"

Asuna rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course you are..."

* * *

**Blushing, something Kirito and Asuna do ALOT in the series! I HAD THIS IDEA AND OMG I HAD TO DO IT! Sorry if it's sort of OC... and when I'm OC I'm talking about Agil... :))  
**

**AND LAST CHAPTER I MADE SILICA ACT LIKE ARGO! THATS IT!**

**I'll edit that chappie later!**

**Kirito is very perverted... but its covered with all of his awkwardness... so awkward... **

**I guess that's how I roll too I guess. I seem to embarrass myself quite a lot. And usually I'm only awkward around people who are either sporty, 'popular', or not my friend... so that means about 95% of the world lol.**

**Not alot of people like me... I think it's because all I talk about is TV shows and youtubers. Like, my mind is more focused on fictional things than real life things. **

**And the perverted stuff that floats in my mind... I guess I let some of it out in this haha... then again I'm not _that_ perverted. I know some people who are like mega perverted. Like Usui from Maid Sama or something.**

**Then again, Usui might just be a romantic stalker, not a perverted alien.**

**WELL! BYE BYE MY BEAUS!**

**COMMENT AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND SUCH!**

**I TRY!**

**-trying is hard btw**

**:))))**


	4. Peer Pressure

**THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS! So... something bad happened to me...**

**My bunny died :(**

**Old age...? Idk. I think he ate something but~ I'm sad.**

**Also next chappie I'm going to do an idea someone recommended and I'm excited!**

**This one has a kissy scene in it... I think you guys might like this one haha ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

The young couple sat down on Asuna's bed. Asuna sighed and looked at her boyfriend, annoyed. Kazuto bit his lip and turned to the rapier user. He turned away immediately and blushed. Asuna suddenly groaned and laid down on her bed. "Ugh! Kirito-kun! I thought it was suppose to be the other way around!" After she said that, Kazuto whipped around quickly.

"What's supposed to be the other way around?" Asuna sat up and gave the younger one a look.

"You're being all... _awkward._" Kazuto rolled his eyes.

"Why does _everyone_ say that!"

"Because it's true!" Asuna exclaimed. They sat in a silence, every few minutes they would glance at each other. Kazuto's cheeks turned bright pink once again.

"But..." He started, getting attention from Asuna. "Aren't we _supposed_ to be awkward... I mean... it's... you know..." His cheeks flushed even more, causing Asuna to raise her eyebrows in amusement. Kazuto sighed and licked his lips. "It's _sex_."

Asuna glared at him as her cheeks, as well turned a shade of pink. "Don't say it out loud!"

"Hey! You're the one who wanted to do it!" Kazuto responded. Asuna furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you not... are you not ready?" Kazuto shook his head violently.

"No! No! I'm just... Uh..." Kazuto bit his thumb, trying to think of something. After a moment or so he turned to Asuna. "Are _you_ ready?" Asuna raised her eyebrows with disbelief.

"What?! Why...?" Asuna hesitated. She then glared at her boyfriend. "I'm the one who asked you!"

Kazuto shrugged. "Or did you?"

"I did!" The chestnut haired girl exclaimed with annoyance. "I'm ready! And apparently so are you! So~" Asuna scooted closer to Kazuto, wanting to start the fun and end the stupid conversation they were having. Kazuto blushed once more as his girlfriend licked her lips and looked into his dark cold eyes.

"Uh... if you're not ready... I shouldn't force you..."

"KIRITO-KUN!"

"I'm sorry!" Kazuto said as he put his arms up in surrender. "I mean... it's so _obvious_ that you're just _acting_ like you're ready... peer pressure... ya know?" Asuna rolled her eyes.

"I think it's the other way around..."

Kazuto scoffed. "You say that you're ready! You _blush_ whenever I say _that_ certain word!"

Asuna crossed her arms around her chest. "You blush whenever I say anything!"

Kazuto blushed, proving the girl's point. Asuna sighed and licked her lips. "If you're not ready-"

"I am," Kazuto interrupted. Asuna looked at her boyfriend with disbelief.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay~"

"I am!"

"Um... okay, let's do this."

Asuna scooted close to Kazuto and licked her lips. Kazuto hesitantly leaned into the kiss, as well as Asuna. Finally, their lips collided. The kiss was soft and gentle at first. Kazuto's hands on Asuna's neck and back while Asuna's hands grabbed onto Kazuto's dark locks. Asuna bit on Kazuto's bottom lip, causing him to moan lightly as Asuna's left hand was lowered onto his shoulder. A couple minutes later the young couple found themselves laying on Asuna's bed. Asuna had her shirt taken off, leaving her with her bra, her tank top, and her skinny jeans while Kazuto had all of his clothing on.

Kazuto, who was on top, leaned down and left a trail of wet kisses across Asuna's neck. "K-Kazuto..." Asuna mumbled as he sucked on her pulse point. Kazuto continued his pecks all over Asuna's neck and shoulders, not wanting to leave any place unkissed. The rapier user grabbed tight onto Kazuto's hair and his neck. Kazuto then kissed his way back up to Asuna's lips and the two of them kissed each other hard. Asuna's hands made their way down to the edge of Kazuto's shirt, trying to lift it. Kazuto, after he noticed what his girlfriend was trying to do, lifted it for her and threw it on the ground.

Soon after that, everything got heated. Both of them were so deep in their kiss that they didn't even notice the world around them. They didn't feel time pass, or even notice the crickets outside Asuna's window. All they could hear was each other. All they could feel was each other. They only wanted was each other.

Just as Kazuto was about leave more kisses on Asuna's shoulders when...

RING! RING!

Kazuto groaned and stopped his actions. He sat up and grabbed his jacket off of the floor. Asuna sat up as well and watched her boyfriend grab his cell phone and answer the call. Asuna looked down at her torso to see kiss marks decorating her chest. She sighed and scratched the back of her neck.

"Hello?" Kazuto asked into his phone with a slight voice crack. Asuna covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Kazuto smiled at her and blushed in embarrassment. "Right... right now? But-" Asuna could slightly hear a woman's voice yelling through the phone. Kazuto suddenly groaned and nodded. "Okay... I'm coming! Yeah... I love you too! Bye!" The raven haired teen turned off the phone and grabbed his shirt from the ground.

"What happened?" Asuna asked in a sad tone, wanting to continue what they were doing before. Kazuto put on his shirt and then his jacket.

"Sugu is grounded for accidentally breaking one of my mother's pots during practice. My mom is going out to this all ladies party so I have to make sure that Sugu doesn't watch TV or go on the computer."

"Oh..." Asuna then said after Kazuto explained. Kazuto gave his girlfriend a sheepish smile.

"Sorry..." Kazuto apologized. "I had fun... didn't you?"

Asuna smiled. "Yeah, I had fun."

The two of them entered another silence for a moment, unsure or what they should say. "Uh..." Asuna mumbled. "Bye...?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Kazuto exclaimed. He leaned over to Asuna, who was still sitting on her bed, and gave her a kiss. Asuna kissed back and right when she did Kazuto pulled away. "See you on Monday!"

"Yeah! See you on Monday!" Asuna responded. Kazuto then left the room, leaving Asuna all alone. She sighed and leaned over the side of her bed to pick up her shirt. "Monday is too long..."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was pretty good I have to say. It's Saturday btw... in the chapter... yeah. Was it cliche? Some parts were... I know...  
**

**I'm trying to be more creative with my kissing scenes (that sounds weird o_O)**

**I'm not that good at writing them but... THE ARGUMENT OMG I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THAT PART!**

**Comment, fave, follow, stuff. SEE YA NEXT WEEK!**

**:)**


	5. Monday Fashion Advice

**THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS! And I am sorry for not being here for a while! Went to Florida, went to my cousins house, computer broke, and a One Direction concert (which was yesterday... and was AWESOME! I love 1D and 5SOS). So... YEAH! Fixed my computer and such and now I'm back! I'm still editing my fanfic schedule... I now see that I am not superhuman and that I cannot update four fanfics in one day. Sorry guys!**

**But I think that this fanfic is good with schedule and such! I mean Sunday or Mondays... I can deal with that.**

**SOOOOO! HERE IS FANFICCC!**

** This chapter is dedicated to TheSinnerWithin for giving me the idea! Well... next chapter I'm going to use the idea... but this chappie is going to lead up to it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to explain this?**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was a Monday. Most teenagers hate Mondays... but Asuna didn't. Asuna was just excited to see Kazuto, the love of her life. The brunette looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Even with the uniform, Asuna wanted to look extremely cute for Kazuto... even if it meant waking up mega early to do so. The chestnut haired girl posed at her tall mirror and patted her skirt. She then straightened her white bow clip and smiled, again. She was ready to go to school!

The rapier user grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs, just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Asuna sighed, grabbed a Fiber1 bar, and then opened the door. A grin spread across her face once she saw who it was. "Good morning Kirito-kun!" Asuna exclaimed with a wave. Kazuto smiled back and nodded.

"Hey Asuna!" He greeted back. "Lets head to school."

"Yeah," She responded. "Lets!"

The young couple walked to school. They talked, laughed, flirted... basically all of the normal stuff. The school was pretty close to both Kazuto's and Asuna's houses. Well... it was closer to Asuna's at least. Kazuto each morning would walk with his sister to her school and then walk to Asuna's house. Kazuto had to walk a _lot_ in the morning... but he didn't mind.

Kazuto turned towards Asuna and smiled. "You look nice today Asuna!" The rapier user blushed and looked at the ground.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Kazuto replied. "I mean... the bow was a nice touch!"

Asuna raised her eyebrows and turned to her boyfriend. "Oh~! So Kazi gives fashion advice now?" Kazuto's cheeks flushed and his eyes widened.

"Uh... well... I was just... uh..." The raven haired boy hesitated. He never _was_ good with teasing. While he tried explaining things to his girlfriend, Kazuto decided to play along with the joke. Kazuto then cleared his throat and put on a serious face. "Yes actually! I am a secret fashion police officer! Hush! You mustn't tell anyone!"

Asuna giggled and then nodded. She then tried putting on a serious face but failed terribly by laughing. "Okay! I promise Officer Kazuto!" The brunette then caught her eye on a women walking on the other side of the street. "Hey... Officer Kazuto?"

"Hm?"

"You see that person over there?" Asuna questioned. Kazuto turned to see who his girlfriend was talking about. He then nodded, causing Asuna to continue. "Okay... does she have good fashion?" Kazuto rubbed his chin jokingly and then shook his head.

"No way!" The teen exclaimed, causing the chestnut haired girl to laugh. "I mean... that skirt was _totally_ last season!"

"Totally?"

"Totally!"

Asuna covered her mouth and looked at Kazuto. "You are 'totally' a fashionista!" Kazuto nodded with pride.

"Yup! I 'totally' am!" After about one hundred jokes about the word 'totally', the young couple finally arrived at school. Kazuto examined his watch and grimaced. "We're early. Ew."

The chestnut haired girl burst out laughing along with her boyfriend. "Oh my god... I'm crying!" Asuna laughed. Kazuto bit his lips and nodded.

"I have the stuff."

"What stuff?!"

"Whoa there! You can't question the fashion police!" Kazuto replied, causing Asuna to laugh even more. After she cooled down, Asuna looked at her boyfriend.

"What's up with you today? Since when were you-"

"Funny?" Kazuto interrupted. He sighed and thought for a moment. The raven haired boy then looked back at Asuna. "I am also the comedy police!" Asuna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are!" Asuna laughed.

"Yup! I'm pretty famou-" Kazuto was interrupted by Keiko, or Silica, who grabbed onto his arm and squealed.

"Kazu! Thank _god _you're here! I forgot to do my math homework!" The young girl exclaimed. Kazuto raised his eyebrows at her.

"And I'm related to this... how?"

"Well..." Keiko sighed and looked up at the teenager. "I don't know how to do math! Come on!" And with that, Keiko dragged Kazuto away. Not before he gave Asuna a sympathetic look.

Asuna sighed as she watched them go into the school building. It seems that everyone _totally_ wants a piece of the fashion police.

* * *

**It's kinda short... kinda... I mean it's not one thousand words so... sorry! THE LAST SENTENCE RHYMED OMFG I JUST NOTICED!**

**Not really smoochy or romanticy... just flirty stuffles. **

**I tried. Sorry if it was bad... **

**Well! Next chapter is going to be more embarrassing interruptions for Asuna and Kirito! Poor them... but hey! It has to happen! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Apparently there is going to be... A SEASON 2 OMFG OMFG OMFG**

**I am very excited! **

**BYEEE!**

**:)**


End file.
